


Until the End

by NouveauNoirSoleil



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Icecrown Citadel, Violence, Wrath of the Lich King, theres one f bomb but theres your warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NouveauNoirSoleil/pseuds/NouveauNoirSoleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A feral Druid Alliance veteran tries to solo the Lich King. With a little help from Tirion Fordring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the End

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic(let) Ive posted in years, and the first one Ive posted here, so ... some criticism would be appreciated. constructive criticism. please go easy on me, I barely have enough confidence to post this as is B')  
> I like testing the limits of lore and this fic is no exception. so if youre not into a little lore stretching/breaking I honestly wouldnt recommend reading :p  
> thanks for readin!

Snowflakes fell softly onto the top of the tower, bright like stars against the dark clouds above. All was quiet except for the howling wind that sent the flakes spiraling along through the air. Slowly but surely, crimson would be covered in white. The Lich King stood directly in the middle of the ice-covered roof, leaning heavily on Frostmourne, despite himself. Before him lay the one who nearly bested him; a dark feline, motionless except for their quick, rapid breaths.

Even in their death Moon gazed up at Arthas with hatred and determination.

Heaving Frostmourne upward, he closed the distance between them. "The end has come."

Spending their remaining strength, the Druid surged upward, and in one lightning fast motion, they had latched their jaws onto his exposed elbow. Caught off-guard, Arthas cried out in pain, and blindly thrust his sword toward them. Moon's grip loosened, and he shook them off with one arm, using the other to pull his sword from their abdomen.

They fell back onto the ice with a heavy thud, the glow in their eyes fading as they stared blindly into the distance. Arthas took a few steps back and leaned on Frostmourne again, digging the bloodied tip of the sword into the snow.  
"No questions remain unanswered. No doubts linger. You ARE Azeroth's greatest champion. You overcame every challenge I laid before you. My mightiest servants have fallen before your relentless onslaught ... your unbridled fury ..." He stared down at their corpse, nearly expecting them to get back to their paws, even after all the wounds they had sustained. "Is it truly righteousness that drives you? I wonder ..."  
Once again lifting Frostmourne, he turned toward the solid ice prison that held the great Paladin, Tirion. A sinister smirk spread across the Lich King's face. "You trained them well, Fordring. You delivered the greatest fighting force this world has ever known ... right into my hands - exactly as I intended! You shall be rewarded for your unwitting sacrifice."

Pointing his sword to the sky triumphantly, his voice echoed; "Watch now as I raise them from the dead to become a master of the Scourge. They will shroud this world in chaos and destruction. Azeroth's fall will come at their hands -- and you will be the first to die." Surrounded in a violet and blue glow, Frostmourne connected with Moon's body, the unholy magic wrapping around their body like tendrils and lifting them to their feet.

"NO!" Tirion yelled, straining to free himself, but to no avail. He stopped abruptly as Moon was lifted to their feet, watching in horror as the curse of undeath took hold.

"You are mine now."

Moon looked up immediately as the Lich King spoke, examining their surroundings with flickering blue eyes. He stepped away from them, allowing them to move forward. As if something clicked in their mind, they let out a deep growl, stalking toward Tirion. Tirion struggled against the ice again, grunting with effort.

"LIGHT GRANT ME ONE FINAL BLESSING! GIVE ME THE STRENGTH ... TO SHATTER THESE BONDS!"

Moon charged forward, and the prison shattered, sending ice shards flying and sparkling in all directions. Leaping through the debris despite the shards of ice now lodged in their skin, they dug their claws deep into his upper chestplate. He struggled to pry them off, pulling up Ashbringer and using it to block them from biting him. "Listen to me! You must stop!"

"They cannot hear you. Not anymore." Arthas gloated, simply observing the two from where he stood.

Without hesitation, Moon kicked forward with their hind legs, violently clawing at Tirion's middle. Forced into action, he shoved Ashbringer's hilt into their jaw, making a sickening crack. They reeled back, allowing the Paladin to free himself from their grip. Landing on four paws, they shook their head and sent blood spattering across the fresh snow.

"Do not let him control you, Moon. Think about what you came here to do!" Tirion began to circle around them, his sword at the ready. They returned the gesture, watching his movements intently. As soon as the Paladin changed his pace in the slightest, they charged again, hissing and diving to attack his legs with their claws. He quickly dodged to the side, but soon realized his mistake as he slid toward the edge of the ice platform. In a last moment attempt to steady himself, he struck into the ice with his sword.

Moon had kept pace. As soon as Tirion halted, they greeted him with a flash of claws. He raised his arm to defend himself, and they took the opportunity to gouge his hand, precisely aiming their paw. Letting go of Ashbringer, he drew back, shouting in pain. Before he knew it, the Druid had collided with his legs.

His legs slipped out from him, and he fell face first, grasping frantically at the ice.

He just managed to get a hold on the edge, hanging precariously from the platform. Tirion groaned, trying his best to pull himself back to safety. But Moon drew close again, their face showing no expression as they stood before him. He searched his mind for something to say, anything, that could bring them back out of the Lich King's control. "What will your friends think of you when they find out what you've done?" He tested, making eye contact with the Druid.

They hesitated.

Seeing a spark of hope, he eagerly continued. "What of Thassarian, or Bolvar, or Varian? The Knights of the Ebon Blade depend on you. People depend on you."

Moon whimpered lowly. They stood still, unable to make themselves attack him.

"Kill. Him." The Lich King boomed, starting to walk toward the two. They shook their head, slowly backing away from Tirion.

"No ... No. No more." Their voice echoed strangely, yet sounded exhausted, devoid of life. They turned toward Arthas with a cold gaze, unsheathing their claws. "I am not your puppet!" Leaving Tirion still holding on for dear life, they sprinted over to Arthas. Feinting an attack, they dodged around his other side and sprang onto his back. Before he could even react properly, they had shoved their paw in the small space between his helm and his breastplate, slashing his neck.

After some struggling, he finally grabbed hold of them, throwing them from his shoulders. They landed hard on their side, skidding across the roof. They stood again almost immediately, shaking snow from their pelt. Staring in dismay, they realized their final attack hadn't done the job like they'd hoped.

"Moon!"

The feline turned their head in time to see Tirion losing his grip, hands sliding closer and closer to the edge.

With one glance at Arthas, Moon darted toward the Paladin, nearly launching over the edge themselves to catch him. They quickly grabbed hold of him by the shoulders, and their face contorted in pain as their claws wrenched from the weight.

"Hold on." They huffed, using their hind claws to grip at the ice and start pulling them back up.

Finally, Moon heaved Tirion back onto the ledge, just in time to look up at the Lich King. They immediately took the defensive, standing over the recovering Paladin with a scowl on their face.

"Your efforts are all in vain. You shall serve me, or you shall die."

They slowly raised their head up at him, baring their teeth in a snarl.

"Fuck. You."

Without hesitation, Arthas brought his sword down on them. The sound of metal on metal rang off surfaces around them, causing Moon to duck their head. Glancing upwards, they gasped as they realized Frostmourne had shattered. Tirion knelt beside Moon, bloody but triumphant, with Ashbringer in his hands once again. "No more, Arthas! No more lives will be consumed by your hatred!"

Arthas stumbled back toward the middle of the roof, trying desperately to keep his footing.

"Free at last! It is over, my son. This is the moment of reckoning."

Moon lifted their head again as the ghostly voice spoke, glancing at Tirion with a look of confusion. But he was already on his feet again, advancing toward Arthas. In one swift movement with the hilt of his sword, he rammed the Lich King's helmet from his head.

And Arthas fell.


End file.
